onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Devil fruit color schemes: suggestions
Good day everyone! :D As promised, the follow-up thread concerning the Devil Fruit Colorschemes voting. Sorry that it took me so long to create this thread, but I had to carefully think about on how to approach it, since discussing a color scheme is apparently not part of the regular procedure. In fact, they are either randomly chosen or colors are used that somehow "fit" the theme of a crew or faction. So, why bother discussing them now? In a recent vote, the community decided to handle Devil Fruits independently from its user or faction, resulting in their very own (unlinked) color schemes. Needless to say, with 68 affected articles, letting one person decide upon all of them doesn't really seem right. So here we are, open for ideas and suggestions - to find color schemes that meet the requirements of the voting result. Result? Requirements?' '' Indeed, the decision to treat devil fruits individually also allows us to use colors that "match" the devil fruits power or image, since we don't have to decide across the board. To avoid as much personal preference as possible, the voting result comes with '''requirements': The autonomy of the Devil Fruit must be evident. *The main reason, the color scheme must be unique to the Devil Fruit The color scheme should consider: *the look of the Devil Fruits power, like the pink beams of the Mero Mero no Mi (example) *the look of the used picture. Important if the fruits power has no specific look, like the Nemu Nemu no Mi (example) *while not always possible, the perfect solution would be to achieve both, like in the case of the Doku Doku no Mi (example) *In any case, people should be able to read the text, color contrast is absolute necessary (achieved by using light/dark combinations) ''Okay I got it Jinbe, but ehm... the colors you have chosen are...whats the word....horrible? '' No problem! I went ahead and altered the color schemes to offer temporary consistency, and of course to end what I have begun - after all I can't start something and expect others to finish the job for me. That said, all current color schemes are just suggestions. You can like and accept them, or (and this is the very reason for this thread) add your own suggestion to the table. This topic will last one week, as arranged with Yatanogarasu. After that week, we will see how many suggestions actually went in and do a quick vote if necessary - lasting for 3 days. Please keep in mind that this thread serves as a platform to gather color scheme suggestions - for criticism concerning the voting result itself, please use the official thread: 4 Discussion II, thanks! 16:06, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Don't pick colour schemes that are hard to read, thats all I'm saying. One of the examples here is impossible to see. Also my concern and disappointment we've going with one based on the picture is in some cases the picture might give off different colours in different situations. In other cases, like for the Gura Gura (which is a bad one to start with), there might not be a colour to pick from of sorts directly. The Gura Gura no Mi itself is a "colourless" power more or less so thats no easy walk in the park. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 17:21, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Thats why this thread exists. Would you tell me which example is hard to read? And for the Gura Gura no Mi, it is indeed a toughie, that is why we bring it up first...I guess. I'm sure there are a handful of schemes that will match only barely (because there is just no choice) , but it can't get any worse then picking random colors. Please also keep in mind that this is not a "make it pretty" thing - first priority is the autonomy, if we can make it visual appealling - ok...if not...well at least we tried. 17:32, March 9, 2011 (UTC) :Well lets put it this way, if the text is too close to the colour of the background, your not going to be able to read it well. BTW, thats the one on the left. I disprove of "make it pretty" anyway, I don't care the colour as such I just "want the damn thing readable". Lol. One-Winged Hawk 17:37, March 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- Right, lets start with the first suggestion, from Aldarinor concerning the Gura Gura no Mi: Gura Gura no Mi Aldarinor's text is hard to see but color scheme is good, Jinbe's text can easily seen but color scheme is not suited to me. Most of the paramecias are colorless, it would be hard to pick a color scheme for them. But I like the ideas of Jinbe, using the look of the used image when the DF has no specific color. Or we can use the color theme of the DFs user, For example red will suit Gomu Gomu no Mi's color scheme to me.Whiskey 17:34, March 9, 2011 (UTC) I talked to Aldarinor about it, ther eis now a third option: My textcolor and his background - combined powers! :) But in general, if you have an idea how to make it better, please post the code, there thousands of possible ways - "red" blue" "yellow" is a bit.. vague^^ I don't know how to create it but every DFs text should be black I think. And combined one is pretty good.Whiskey 17:48, March 9, 2011 (UTC) I think Aldarinor's text is hard to see too, I've already seen this problem and I think the text color doesn't necessarily have to match the picture (but when it can, it's better), instead it's the background color that has to match it. So the text color can be the same of the background but darker (lighter) or a complementar color. The Aldarinor+Jinbe version is good. For the background color I think the Jinbe version is ok too, because it matches the second part of the gift and it uses the same overall tonality. [[User:Leviathan_89|'''''leviathan_89]] 18:05, March 9, 2011 (UTC) As I tried some of the DFs color schemes' text with black color is hard to read like Nemu Nemu no Mi or Suke Suke no Mi.What do you think about Gomu Gomu no Mi. Whiskey 18:24, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Gomu Gomu no Mi The next candidate with a suggestion, from Whiskey13 (on the left) Gomu Gomu no mi is actually pretty hard. I prefer Jinbe background with Whiskey lettering. I like the fact that the color is skin-colored, but if we try to match it with the picture, it looks plain strange. To me, at least. Here's what I'd like to see it look like: you see, it sort of matches with the image as well since it uses luffy's skin tone and his hair color. What do you think? 22:00, March 9, 2011 (UTC) I don't think skin color entirely works because if we follow it like that then we would have a lot of skin colored boxes, which I wouldn't be a fan of. I prefer whiskeys because the color is brighter and it just matches better with the picture. [[User:Attribute|'At'tribute]] - Tobi is a good boy. 22:02, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Well in this case it would, since gomu(rubber) is skin colored, right? That's my point here. 22:12, March 9, 2011 (UTC) What about mine? Luffy's shirt color for background and Luffy's hat color for the text. [[User:Leviathan_89|''leviathan_89]] 22:16, March 9, 2011 (UTC) No, I think skin tone is too basic. I think we should take the user's "color scheme" and make that the color of the box. The text doesn't matter, as long as it appears well on the background color. most characters wear a distinctive shirt or some, like the Straw Hats, have a specifis color. For stuff like the Gura-Gura no Mi, we should make it a colorless box, as shown above. Just use the color that you think of when you hear the name. For example, I think of yellow when I hear Enel, and black when I think about Yami Yami. Pacifista15 02:28, March 10, 2011 (UTC) I would like to go with Pacifista15 , use the users' color scheme and the text : just put a text color that's good on the color . 06:50, March 10, 2011 (UTC) I think leviathan's is fineWhiskey 06:57, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Wait Pacifista15, I thought in the Devil Fruit Colorschemes forum we decided for the '"match between"' option that is ''"Using colors that match the currently used images for the Devil Fruits", what you are suggesting isn't it the "each has it's own scheme" option ("Each Devil Fruit will have it's own unique color scheme, separate from Users or otherwise.") or the "matching with users' scheme" option ("Devil Fruit infobox colors match with those of that current user's infobox.")? [[User:Leviathan_89|''leviathan_89]] 09:28, March 10, 2011 (UTC) What leviathan said. This rule is especially handy because we have to fulfill certain requirements and not just go by personal taste. The above 4 options could all pass, I guess. (means: being a voting option by the end of the week). 11:48, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :So now we have to start a poll? Or not? I didn't understand... [[User:Leviathan_89|leviathan_89]] 19:47, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :Nope not yet, I want several days to pass so everyone has the chance to submit his suggestions. I talked with Yatanogarasu about it and this "suggestion phase" will last one week. After that week, we will create a quick vote. So, we just gather voting options now :) 20:01, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks. [[User:Leviathan_89|leviathan_89]] 20:41, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Goro Goro no Mi Well folks, here I come again, and with a new suggestion, this time regarding Enel's Devil Fruit, the Goro Goro no Mi. As you might know, the electricity produced by this fruits was protrayed as blue in the anime... But Oda intended it to be yellow! So what about... Where did it say Oda intended it to be Yellow? Also, electricity is'' in fact lightish bluish if you think about lightning. 15:17, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Well, just have a look at the fruit's page: at the bottom, a manga picture of Enel producing yellow electricity is visible... Aldarinor 17:58, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, in the manga the fruit color effect was intended to be yellow, but in the Devil Fruit Colorschemes forum we decided for the "match between" option that is "Using colors that match the currently used images for the Devil Fruits", so unless you change the image with a yellow-effects one, the overall colorscheme of this one should be blue/lightblue. Personally I think the current colorscheme is fine. [[User:Leviathan_89|''leviathan_89'']] 19:02, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Gero Gero no Mi Thanks for your suggestions guys! Personally, I want to bring up 2 fruits that are hard to cater to, so suggestions would be nice! I'm talking about the SBS "joke" fruits, like the Gero Gero no Mi. JapaneseOPfan already provided a nice scheme. I think it fits the theme "disgusting" very well, but since we have no ability or picture, it is completely up to taste. I would keep it like this, but I think it is worth a spotlight: Samu Samu no Mi Similar case, this is my interpretation of "a funny scheme". -- 18:20, March 13, 2011 (UTC) This one is really hard because funny has no image color in particular. Like Jinbe, we can use yellow looking at Ms. Goldenweek's colors trap, but it is still a hard pick. Jinbe is really amazing doing all these for us, wether it fits our tastes or not. Back to topic, well if you ever see someone say a corny joke in anime, the background usually turns into one of the poles and a blizzard occurs in order to create a comedic effect. Maybe we should should switch the bgcolor and textcolor on this one, or use some type of blue and yellow. Another thing that we may have to note is the fact that a "cold joke" is not necessarily funny, it is plain corny. This makes things harder to pick colors, so I don't know if we should keep this in mind. ┐(￣ヘ￣）┌ 15:50, March 13, 2011 (UTC) That is a cool idea. You mean it like the one on the left side?-- 18:20, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Pretty much, yes. It would be nice if somebody comes up with a color scheme that rings the bell hard though XD 02:53, March 14, 2011 (UTC)